El arte de la guerra
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Histórico bélico. Trece drabbles sobre la guerra, las batallas y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas. Non pairing. Prompt X: El terreno. Francia. Guerras Napoleónicas. Fic inspirado en "El arte de la guerra", de Sun Tsu.
1. Aproximaciones

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt primero:** Aproximaciones.

**Palabras:** 302  
**Personaje:** Estados Unidos de América.  
**Situación:** Operación Overlord. D-Day. El desembarco de Normandía. WWII.  
**Localización:** _Utah Beach_, Francia.

* * *

« […] cuando se dirigen las tropas, es primordial conocer con antelación las características del terreno. En función de las distancias, se pondrá en práctica un plan de acción directa o indirecta.»

**Mei Yao Ch'en**

Si algo caracterizaba la forma de ataque de Estados Unidos, era el impulso y el balance hacia el ataque directo y contundente. El plan de hacer desembarcar a los ejércitos ingleses, estadounidenses y canadienses por todo el largo de las costas norteñas de Francia había sido idea suya, o eso pensaba él.

La sincronización entre los tres grupos tenía que ser perfecta. El servicio secreto británico había hecho creer a los alemanes que el desembarco se produciría cerca de Calais, cuando en realidad Estados Unidos pensaba tomar Utah y Omaha, dejando el resto a Inglaterra y Canadá. Contaban con la ventaja del factor sorpresa. Estaba seguro.

El día señalado a la hora señalada, Estados Unidos embarcó y atravesó el Canal de la Mancha, rumbo a Francia. Su destino personal era Utah, al oeste de Omaha. Acercarse en las barcazas pronto presentó un problema porque la artillería alemana colocada en la costa comenzó a disparar incluso antes de que los estadounidenses pudieran ver la orilla.

Las cortinas de humo que provocaron los bombardeos navales detrás y a sus flancos, obligaron a Estados Unidos a desviar el rumbo, haciendo desembarcar a las tropas un kilómetro más hacia el sur de lo previsto. Pero aún así no se echó atrás, su misión era clara.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó nada más pisar arena seca, seguido de sus soldados—. ¡No importa! ¡Sus defensas son menores en esta zona! ¡Avanzad, avanzad!

Y echó a correr. Con cada zancada se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, aproximándose al enemigo, disparando sin pensar. Sin pararse, sin mirar atrás. Directo como siempre era él en todo.


	2. La dirección de la guerra

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt segundo:** La dirección de la guerra.

**Palabras:** 356  
**Personajes:** Inglaterra. Juana de Arco.  
**Situación:** Guerra de los 100 años.  
**Localización:** _Ruan_, Francia.

* * *

«Trata bien a los prisioneros y cuídalos.»  
**Sun Tzu**

Juana sabía que no sobreviviría. Su periplo de villa en villa, vendida y revendida, terminó en Ruan, en donde se celebraría su juicio por brujería.

El primer cambio para con los anteriores lugares que la joven doncella, ahora ya esposada, pudo notar fue el lugar donde la aprisionaron y el trato que recibió, que fue el de prisionera de verdad. Juana estaba encerrada en una celda bastante oscura, de forma hexagonal, dentro de una torre. Esta celda tenía una pequeña abertura que ejercía de ventana y otra celda menor adjunta, que servía de letrina. Rezaba todos los días ara que se acabara ese encierro, de una manera o de otra.

Vigilándola había siempre cinco guardias, siempre. Excepto cuando él iba a verla y esos hombres se retiraban, para dejarle a solas con ella. Juana sabía lo que era él, porque Francia se lo había explicado hacía tiempo. Por eso, cuando aparecía, ella se mantenía quieta, sentada contra la pared bajo el hueco en la piedra, mirando a la nada. Inglaterra se quedaba enfrente de la reja y observaba el estoicismo de la muchacha, con admiración bien disimulada.

—Mañana es el juicio —dijo él un día, tranquilamente.

Juana se mantuvo quieta, sin mirarle a él en concreto. No dijo nada, sólo inspiró hondo.

—Van a declararte culpable —Inglaterra sabía que los jueces estaban comprados y que nada podría salvar a la doncella.

De nuevo Juana no pareció dar muestras de haberlo escuchado. Sin embargo, entreabrió los labios cuando Inglaterra ya estaba moviéndose para salir.

—¿Por qué me cuenta eso, señor? —Inglaterra se volvió pero no se acercó otra vez.

—No quiero que tengas esperanzas —para él, el que Juana tuviera la expectativa de vivir, cuando sabía que no lo haría, era peor que tenerla allí encerrada de por vida.

Juana, que comprendió ese sentimiento por culpa del tono de voz de Inglaterra, esbozó una sonrisa melancólica pero sincera. Aquel era un gesto muy generoso por su parte.

—Gracias —murmuró ella con un hilo de voz, antes de que Inglaterra se fuera, dejándola otra vez, a solas con sus oraciones.


	3. La estrategia ofensiva

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt tercero:** La estrategia ofensiva.

**Palabras:** 352  
**Personajes**: Al-Andalus. Taifa de Granada. Castilla. Aragón.  
**Situación:** Reconquista. Ruptura del Califato de Córdoba y nacimiento de los reinos de Taifas. Conquista de Granada.  
**Localización:** Península Ibérica.

* * *

«No permitas que tus enemigos se unan.»  
**Tu Wu**

Al-Andalus se moría. Llevaba un tiempo sabiendo que sucedería pero la sensación de quiebre, el dolor estridente que le recorría el cuerpo a cada paso, la sangre borboteando por entre los labios y el pensamiento de que no podría seguir aun cuando existía alguien que le hacía aferrarse a la vida, era peor que nada.

Había sido estúpido y dejado que esos molestos y otrora pequeños reinos cristianos crecieran. Había sido idiota y dejado que poco a poco fueran tomando conciencia de que en lugar de pelear entre ellos, más valía pelear contra él en unión, para debilitarlo y echarle de la península. Eran tan ingenuos que no habían caído en la cuenta de que sin esa tierra, sin la antigua Hispania, Al-Andalus no podía existir. Moriría y nacería otro en su lugar.

Ese quizá era el único consuelo, el saber que después de todo, sus hechos no iban a quedar en la nada. No sabía que le deparaba al futuro del Califato pero sí sabía una cosa. Viniese el que viniese después que él, no cometería el mismo error.

Quería pensar eso.

* * *

Granada no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse, apretando los dientes, resignado. Castilla, delante de él, sonreía de forma suave pero triunfante. Con la sumisión del reino de Granada, daba por finalizada la Reconquista que siglos antes había iniciado León, su hermano mayor. A su lado, Aragón contemplaba al ahora maltrecho Granada, serio. Estaba allí con ella por su propio pie, y porque había prestado apoyo militar, escaso pero efectivo.

Granada levantó los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el peso del recuerdo y las memorias que a veces le asaltaban sobre un viejo y esplendoroso Al-Andalus, que dejó que los jóvenes y belicosos reinos cristianos trabajaran juntos ocasionando su muerte.

Él estaba esperando lo mismo, morir. Que Castilla deshiciese su reino y conformase otro, a su imagen y semejanza. Sin embargo, la muerte nunca le llegó. Castilla y Aragón le mantuvieron con vida, haciéndole ser algo mucho peor que sentir la experiencia de desvanecerse. No moriría.

Sería uno de ellos.

* * *

_Review_

__**Samarripa:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el planteamiento de los drabbles ^^. El de Juana fue un poco triste pero bueno, es lo que hay. Aunque más que amabilidad, yo creo que prefiero llamarlo, consideración XD. Espero que te gusten los demás. Nos leemos ~


	4. Disposiciones

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt cuarto**: Disposiciones.

**Palabras:** 335  
**Personaje:** Prusia.  
**Situación:** Guerra de los Siete Años. Frente Europeo.  
**Localización:** Silesia, Sajonia.

* * *

«Tomad ventaja de la falta de preparación del enemigo, atacadle en el momento más inesperado […]»  
**Chang Yu**

Prusia jamás olvidaba. Dejaba que el rencor le envenenase la sangre cuando recordaba la derrota en Kunersdorf. Cuando recordaba el rictus pesaroso de Fritz mientras notaba lo que era tener sobre los hombros la carga de soportar un revés militar como ese. Había sido duro el tener que soportar aquello, sobre todo pensando en lo "feliz" que estaría el _podrido señorito_ anotándose una victoria así.

Sin embargo, no todo se había perdido con eso. Si en algo flaqueaban Austria y sus aliados era en aprovechar una victoria como esa. Nada más derrotarlo, la falta de mando, el agotamiento y la demora en avanzar, le dieron a Prusia la oportunidad de recuperarse y planear el siguiente golpe.

Y allí estaba, con sus fuerzas rehechas, Fritz tan regio como siempre y él ávido de conquista. Liegnitz se perfilaba como el siguiente paso para recuperar su posición en esa guerra. Prusia tenía que andarse con cuidado ya que Rusia tenía en su poder y control toda la zona oriental del territorio prusiano. Tenían tomado Berlín y eso tampoco podía dejarlo pasar. Debía atacar.

Y ese era el mejor momento.

Prusia se volvió hacia sus tropas y les miró con orgullo, inflándose con soberbia ante ellos. Entonces habló, alzando la voz todo lo que podía, prepotente, estridente y grandioso.

—¡Ejército del Asombroso Yo, escuchadme! ¡Hoy tomaremos Liegnitz y le daremos a probar a Rusia lo que es desafiarnos! —una ola de vítores se alzó, provocando que sonriera, jactancioso—. ¡Aplastaremos la insolencia del _podrido señorito_ y le enseñaremos a Europa que con Prusia no se juega! ¡Venceréis! ¡VOSOTROS SOIS MI SANGRE, AVANZAD!

Y con esas palabras, empujó al ejército prusiano, provocando un sentimiento de unidad y de fervor que les dio el poder a los hombres para creerse invencibles.

Tomaron Liegnitz en menos de dos días. Si en algo sobresalía Prusia, era en aprovechar la falta de preparación de sus enemigos.

* * *

_Review_

**Samarripa:** Bueno, lo de Granada y Al-Andalus es historia española concreta, ni sé si se estudia fuera o cómo XD. Granada... perdió su libre albedrío como reino musulmán y lo transformaron en cristiano a la fuerza, así que sí, pena debería dar uU.

Gracias ^^ nos leemos pronto.


	5. Energía

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt quinto:** Energía.

**Palabras:** 237  
**Personaje:** España.  
**Situación:** Guerra de los Ochenta Años. Batalla de Jemmingen.  
**Localización:** Países Bajos españoles.

* * *

«Mandar a muchas personas es como mandar a unas pocas, es cuestión de organización.»  
**Sun Tzu**

España contempló con algo de pesar el destrozo en campo de batalla. A su alrededor, todo era agua, barro, humo y sangre. El cielo parecía gris, no azul, con un sol velado y que apenas lograba hacerse notar.

Con los ojos alzados, España observó el ir y venir de unos cuantos cuervos, sintiendo la garganta seca y un nudo en la boca del estómago. Por todas partes había soldados holandeses caídos, muertos o agonizantes, que clamaban por una muerte rápida y por piedad. La sombra de la lástima asomaba por los ojos de España, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el despecho.

Detrás de él estaban sus tropas, arcabuceros y parte de los Tercios viejos lombardos, el ejército que había reducido a la nada a la tropa holandesa, haciendo huir a Guillermo de Orange hacia los territorios germanos del norte.

—Mi señor —uno de sus capitanes se había acercado a él para comunicarle el resultado final—. Contamos con cien bajas en nuestras filas, estamos trasladando a los heridos al campamento provisional.

—Bien.

Aun con el agua del pantano por las rodillas, España echó un último vistazo al puente que horas antes había protagonizado el encuentro. Holanda no estaba por ninguna parte, seguramente se habría escapado y reunido con Guillermo.

Suspiró.

Estaba cansado de todo aquello y no habían hecho más que empezar.

* * *

_Siento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar con esta cosita de nada, algunos ya saben que he tenido problemas diversos y eso me ha impedido seguir escribiendo. Espero que este nuevo os gustase._

_Review_

**Samarripa: **Era un gran militar y además el enemigo estaba haciendo el idiota XD por lo que pudieron avanzar muy rápido y contundente. Además, es Prusia, tiene que ser genial y asombroso siempre XD. Me alegro de que te gustara ^^

Un saludo~

**Xanamas:** Si te gustan los fics de guerras e históricos, este es el tuyo XD aunque tengo más por ahí, todo mi perfil está lleno de cosas históricas -aunque debe editar algunas-. El capítulo de Juana estaba pensando para que, eso, sólo se mostrase a Inglaterra. Siempre que leo fics así nunca falta la visita de Francia pero yo creo que Inglaterra no dejaría que la viese demasiado, de ahí que vaya él más a verla que el otro. Es de momento el más triste, en mi opinión personal... así fueron las cosas.

Como dije arriba, es Gilbert, es como es y no se puede cambiar XD. Me alegro de que te gustara leer los drabbles ^^ espero que los demás que sigan te gusten también.

Un saludo~

**Suzume Mizuno:** Pensé de inicio hacer one-shots pero el chiste radicaba en la sucesión rápida de eventos distintos y quería hacer cosas cortas, de ahí los drabbles. No se desarrollan grandes cosas, de hecho, esto está pensando más bien para que el lector tome curiosidad e investigue más hondo sobre las batallas XD más que historias son hechos a secas. Sobre Granada, no, no le mataré al final, tú me hiciste ver que no tenía sentido matarlo 8D.

Sobre lo demás... bueno, que más puedo decirte, salvo que espero que los siguientes sean también de tu agrado, ya me dirás :D.

Un saludo~


	6. Puntos débiles y fuertes

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt sexto:** Puntos débiles y fuertes.

**Palabras:** 420.  
**Personaje:** España. Francia.  
**Situación:** Guerra de Independencia española._ Guerra de guerrillas._  
**Localización:** En algún lugar de la vasta campiña castellana, entre montañas y bosques.

* * *

«Se capaz de hacer venir al enemigo por su propia voluntad ofreciéndole alguna ventaja.»  
**Sun Tzu**

Se estaba haciendo de día. Poco a poco la oscuridad se transformaba en penumbra y el canto de los pájaros rellenaba los huecos que las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos no tapaban. El bosque parecía calmado, silencioso como siempre, como si nada extraño estuviera a punto de pasar.

Francia caminaba al frente del pequeño pelotón, por la senda abierta que serpenteaba entre la maleza y los troncos del bosque. No sabía exactamente dónde estaban ni qué tenían que buscar. Habían recibido el soplo sobre la situación de un núcleo de guerrilleros españoles en la zona y le habían enviado para que sofocase el problema. Con él iban algunos de sus mejores hombres pero ni toda la experiencia y altanería del Mundo lograban hacer desvanecer la sensación de inquietud. A cada paso que daban, notaban el aire pesado, como si alguien le estuviera observando.

España se sonrió al localizar la avanzadilla francesa. Oculto entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso, tenía buena vista del camino y no pudo evitar emitir un ruidito de satisfacción al comprobar que Francia había caído también en la trampa.

Sí, trampa. Nada tan sencillo como extender el rumor de que una cédula de la guerrilla rebelde española estaba atrincherada en determinado lugar para que enseguida los franceses acudan como idiotas a comprobarlo. Francia había jugado sucio, pues él también lo haría.

Con una pequeña, silenciosa y sutil señal, España avisó a los guerrilleros cercanos a él para que fueran pasando el mensaje de que los franceses ya habían llegado, puntuales, a la cita. Después se agazapó en la rama y observó, al que en otro tiempo fue su más preciado amigo, Francia, mientras caminaba con ese porte y esa firmeza que tanto le había deslumbrado en su momento. Frunció el ceño y se movió despacio hacia otra rama. Francia estaba casi a su altura. Tomó delicadamente el fusil y se colocó en posición, al precaria, para disparar. Aguantó la respiración, sintiendo los pasos de los franceses en el suelo, metros abajo, el crujido del tronco del árbol y los débiles susurros de sus hombres, ahogados por el canto de los pájaros y la vida del bosque.

Entonces apretó el gatillo y tronó el disparo.

Francia notó, sin llegar a saber desde dónde, la bala atravesándole el pecho, caliente, pesada y supo, porque supo, que España le había vuelto a engañar.

Y ya era la quinta vez esa semana.

* * *

_Bueno, este drabble me ha supuesto menos esfuerzo, quizá porque el tema me era mas sencillo y familiar que los anteriores. He podido imaginar perfectamente la escena y me ha salido más larga de lo que pretendía. Espero que os guste ^^._

_Review_

**Samarripa: **España tiene un montón de historia bélica, no era todo sonrisas y abrazos, por eso estoy algo enfadada con el autor, porque aunque en España seamos despreocupados, no siempre lo hemos sido, válgame el cielo. Me alegro de que te gustara el drabble y espero que te guste este también

**Suzume Mizuno:** Será por batallas, tú lo sabes XD. Pues este no es el último drabble que hay de España, creo que con diferencia, es el que más sale en los drabbles de seguido, quedan como dos de él.

_PD:_ Granada no morirá ahí, pero quién sabe cuando muere XD.


	7. Maniobra

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt séptimo: **Maniobra.

**Palabras:** 399.  
**Personajes:** Roma. Cartago.  
**Situación:** Segunda Guerra Púnica. Batalla de Cannas.  
**Localización:** Cannas, península Itálica.

* * *

«El que lanza a todo el ejército en pos de una ventaja, no la obtendrá.»  
**Sun Tzu**

La llanura, el sol, la arena. Hacía calor. El polvo parecía trepar por las piernas de los soldados para llegar hasta la boca y allí introducirse, atacando a los pulmones. Dolía respirar, pero dolía más la ansiedad, la espera. Allí, apiñados unos contra otros, la aglomeración de legionarios ofrecía un cuadro curioso.

Aníbal y Cartago, sobre la loma tras sus líneas defensivas, comentaban la extraña jugada de Roma. ¿Desde cuando ofrecer tanto ejército era buena idea?

—Es joven, seguramente nadie se lo dijo —comentó Cartago. Aníbal le miró de reojo, entre curioso y hasta algo divertido.

—Es simple sentido común, estás viendo lo mismo que yo. Aun si nos superan en número no tienen nada que hacer.

—¿Cuántos crees que son?

—A ojo no podría decirlo, pero la vanguardia trajo un informe, así que probablemente alrededor de ochenta mil, por eso han agrupado los manípulos.

—No podrán moverse.

—Exacto, caerán ellos solos en la trampa.

Cartago volvió a mirar al frente. Desde la loma tenían una visión perfecta de todo el campo de batalla, desde donde podían dar las órdenes con precisión y sin riesgo. Estaba ansioso por combatir, aunque no se le notase. Pero la ansiedad era de un cariz diferente. No era por luchar. Allí abajo, allí entre los legionarios, estaba él, estaba seguro, en alguna parte. Roma no se habría perdido aquella batalla por nada del Mundo, lo sabía. Él mismo había reclutado a todos aquellos soldados, no había manera de pensar que Roma se hubiese quedado en su casa, perdiéndose el momento más crucial de aquella larga guerra.

En el fondo lo sentía por él. No quería continuar haciéndole daño, pero no le dejaba más opciones. Roma quería ir hasta el final, como siempre había hecho con todo. Cartago sabía que no se detendría de rodillas, aunque Aníbal pensase lo contrario. Aníbal confiaba tan ciegamente en los sentimientos de ambos que… resultaba perturbador.

Y así, con el toque de trompetas, se dio inicio a la batalla. Lo que pasó después, bueno, los cronistas lo saben. Pero aún hoy y siempre se recuerda el río de sangre que corrió por Cannas seis horas después de que empezase todo.

Por que, ¿sabe alguien cuanto se tarda en matar a tantos soldados, uno a uno y cuerpo a cuerpo?

Seis horas.

* * *

_La dichosa gran batalla de Cannas, el río de sangre y los miles de muertos. ¿Sabían que desde Cannas no hubo un número de muertos tan grande en una sola batalla hasta 1914, durante el Somme en la WWI? Alucinante. Personalmente siempre me fascinará este período de la historia, de ese modo tuvo que salir un drabble en este fic, no podía evitarlo. No quise detallar la batalla en sí porque me gustaría que los lectores investigasen sobre eso. La estrategia que siguieron los cartagineses fue tan efectiva que aun hoy se sigue estudiando en las escuelas militares. De hecho, en la Guerra del Golfo, se usó la táctica de la Batalla de Cannas. Ojo al dato XD._

_Review_

**notthatbou: **Tae comentó desde aquí todo, sería una Biblia ir capítulo por capítulo. Antes que nada, agradecerte que quisieras dejar un comentario en cada drabble, no mucha gente hace eso y me sube la moral que un lector se tome su tiempo en dejar comentarios, y además objetando sus opiniones. Me alegro mucho de que te gustaran y quisieras seguir la "historia" aunque de lineal no tenga nada. Sólo me queda esperar que los siguientes te sigan gustando igual o más y/o aprendas algo de esto. ¿Sabes? Hago fics de Hetalia históricos también para enseñar un poco de manera divertida, y no que se tenga que leer de un libro. A mi me fascina hacerlo XD soy un poco rara.

Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, un saludo ~

**Ann Aseera:** Nunca imaginé que una recopilación así llamaría algo la atención XD no suelo llamar mucho la atención del fandom porque no escribo lo alegro de que te gustaran los drabbles, a mi los de España se me hacen también muy fáciles de escribir, más amenos, porque es como muy nuestro y eso mola XD. Hay más de España en los siguientes, así que te deleitaré con ellos.

Un saludo ~


	8. Las nueve variables

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt octavo:** Las nueve variables.

**Palabras:** 488  
**Personaje:** Rusia.  
**Situación:** WWI.  
**Localización:** Prusia. Frente oriental.

* * *

«Existen casos en las que las órdenes del soberano no deben ser obedecidas.»  
**Sun Tzu**

Avanzar era una pesadilla. Rusia habría preferido reorganizarse antes de seguir un tanteo a ciegas hacia un destino incierto. ¿En qué pensaba el Zar? ¿Y los altos mandos del ejército? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Qué sentido tenía movilizar a seis millones de hombres si a cada minuto morían doscientos en el campo de batalla?

No sentía las manos, que apretaban fuerte el fusil. Tampoco las piernas, de horas agazapado entre la maleza, esperando. ¿Qué esperaban? No lo sabían. Él y varios pelotones más se habían reunido en la periferia de un bosque cercano, junto a la linde de un pantano después de que las tropas alemanas les hubiesen diezmado de manera alarmante. No sabían que día era, la hora, ni siquiera si miraban hacia el norte o el sur. Completamente perdidos, sólo les quedaba aguardar órdenes de alguien que pudiera sacarlos de ahí con vida. Rusia estaba preocupado no por él, si no por sus camaradas, hombres de carne y hueso que habían dejado atrás una vida, familias, sueños. Le dolía saber que muchos no volverían y que sus cuerpos se convertirían en lodo bajo la lluvia torrencial de la poca justicia que había en una guerra.

No podía aguantarlo.

Las voces en su cabeza le instaban cada vez más a levantarse, desobedecer la directriz suprema de su superior, dar la vuelta y correr hacia su casa a la madre patria. Sabía que eso era lo que querían todos en realidad porque a esas alturas, la mayoría jamás habrían dado la vida por un soberano que tanto daño le había provocado a todo el país. Muchos soldados podían ver las grietas en la piel blanca de Rusia, las ojeras bajo los ojos y los dientes apretados. No sonreía. No podía. Levantar una máscara así le suponía un esfuerzo mayor que retenerse contra la deserción. Por eso, se quedaban todos quietos como él, ocultos en la oscuridad que proporcionaba el follaje. Pero era estúpido. Todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Despacio, Rusia se levantó, en tensión, descubriendo su posición en medio de aquel llano pantanoso. O lo habría hecho de haber algún enemigo cerca. Miró en derredor, soltó un suspiro y tiró el arma descargada. Tampoco servía de nada llevar un fusil sin munición. No servía de nada estar ahí en medio sin hacer nada, por mucho que un jefe lo dijese. Los humanos no tenían idea, pensó Rusia.

—¿Señor? —un soldado raso cercano a él ladeó la cabeza, dubitativo respecto a sus movimientos. Rusia le miró y sonrió lentamente, como hacía semanas que no lo hacía.

—Preparaos para marchar, camaradas. Nos vamos de aquí.

Poco le importaba que le regañasen por moverse de aquella posición que nada le iba a reportar a la campaña. Poco le importaba la crítica. Iba a irse de ahí, tanto si le gustaba al Zar como si no.

* * *

_Este drabble es algo flojo porque no tiene acción pero lo que importa es la doble moral que puede tener un país, que de llegar a aun límite, deja de obedecer a un jefe y actúa por propio libre albedrío. Además, es la sequedad de Rusia, lo conciso, lo sutil y directo a la vez. Es eso. Espero que os guste también _

_Review_

**Suzume Mizuno: **No tienes porque hacerlo XD te saldrá una Biblia impresionante. la verdad es que me gusta hacer esto, ir reuniendo pequeños drabbles y viñetas de momentos bélicos. Ya sabes que me chiflan y me pirro por ellos XD. Cuando se acabe esto no sé si haré más recopilaciones, porque tengo muchos fics en hiatus y me gustaría continuarlos, y sé que tú también quieres XD. Quiero continuar esos y editar otros y empezar otros nuevos, es horrible todo, ojalá se me pase el bloqueo.

Un besico, ya hablamos

**notthatbou: **Yo te diría que leyeses en general sobre Cartago porque no tiene desperdicio y es una tema interesante y poco tocado. En general, la gente sólo cree que fue enemigo de Roma y ya y eso es menos de la mitad de lo que se debería saber. Pero me alegro muchísimo de haberte hecho querer saber más, me gratifica tanto como si me pagasen por hacer estas cosas. La sensación fue acertada, Cartago y Roma son dos personajes a los que adoro y amor con todo mi corazón. Uno por crearlo yo y el otro pues, bueno, es lo que es, una civilización que de siempre he adorado. Además, son dos personajes especiales para mi porque representan también muchas cosas -personales XD y largas de contar- así es normal que transmitan más cariño de lo habitual. En serio, me alegro mucho, mucho, de que te guste y quieras seguir leyendo 3

Un abrazote ~

**Ann Aseera:** Pues no lo conozco, deberé buscarlo, porque me encanta encontrar libros de las Guerras Púnicas y ver cuan de objetiva es la información. Me alegro de que te guste Cartago, es mi bebé adorado 3


	9. Marchas

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt noveno:** Marchas.

**Palabras:** 470  
**Personajes:** Estados Unidos de América "Alfred F. Jones" (La Unión) y Estados Confederados de América "Joseph F. Jones" (La Confederación).  
**Situación:** Guerra Civil Estadounidense. Antesala de la Batalla de Antietam o Batalla de Sharpsburg.  
**Localización:** Maryland, Estados Unidos de América.

* * *

«Pelea a favor de la pendiente, no ataques nunca cuesta arriba.»

**Sun Tzu**

La persecución se estaba volviendo tediosa. Alfred iba amontado a caballo, como muchos otros, pero aún así se sentía como si él y no el caballo fuese el que acumulaba todo el cansancio del trote. Llevaban así cerca de una hora, adelantándose, retrocediendo, todo cuesta arriba, todo por alcanzar la cola del ejército confederado. Querían cercarlos cerca del riachuelo Antietam para poder eliminar el grueso de los batallones de Lee. Joseph estaba con ellos, Alfred lo sabía.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No es que quisiera verlo de verdad, eso quería hacerse creer. Era muy extraño mirarlo porque era casi como mirarse a un espejo y eso no le gustaba. Él no quería parecerse a la Confederación. Muchos le decían que era al revés, que era Joseph el que se parecía a los Estados Unidos. Alfred estaba confuso respecto a eso y se frustraba. Joseph era igual que él, salvo que tenía el pelo mucho más oscuro, casi castaño, no usaba gafas y Nantucket brillaba por su ausencia. Salvo esos detalles, podrían haber sido gemelos completos. Era todo una cuestión metafísica, lo de quién era quién o el primero y esas cosas le daban dolor de cabeza. Si ganaba esa guerra, sabía que Joseph moriría porque no tendría cabida su existencia en ese Mundo en donde la idea de esclavitud estaba mal vista de poco en poco. Muchos le decían que aquello era estúpido, pero luchar por la libertad jamás lo era. Era un chiste que Francia e Inglaterra estuvieran del lado de la Confederación y Rusia, con lo que era, fuera el único que le apoyase.

Pero por alguna razón, Alfred no quería que Joseph desapareciera. Era su hermano al fin y al cabo también. Aquello se le hacía tan cuesta arriba que le costaba respirar.

Mientras cabalgaba a lo largo de la ladera de la colina pensó en eso y sin querer se vio arriba, a la cabeza de su propio regimiento, mirando desde arriba hacia la lejanía. Y allí abajo, en la falda, estaban ellos. Estaba él, gris, regio y altanero. Una rabia ciega, imbuida por culpa de los soldados de azul, le borboteó en la sangre. Aún montado en el caballo, Alfred cargó el fusil y disparó. Sonó un trueno seguido de cientos de gritos de reto y tanto sus soldados como los confederados corrieron los unos hacia los otros para entablar combate. Sin embargo, Joseph no se movió, si no que levantó su propio arma y disparó. Alfred entreabrió los labios, desorientado al notar la quemazón del dolor en el hombro, viendo como en su campo de visión aparecía el cielo. Cuando su espalda chocó contra el suelo, se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones.

Y vio negro.

* * *

_El headcanon de que aparece otro "país" en las guerras civiles sólo lo tengo en las ocasiones que, como esta, el otro bando tiene territorio propio marcado, otra bandera, un gobierno más o menos estable y otro nombre. Con España, por ejemplo, no podría hacerlo igual. Joseph representa a la Confederación, el grupito de estados que se separó de los demás -por el rollo de la esclavitud, ya saben- y formó un gobierno aparte, dando lugar a al guerra de Secesión. Es tal cual lo describo, no tiene mucho misterio. En carácter es más serio y calmado que Alfred, todo hay que decirlo. Y bueno, como es natural, luego murió, pero sus memorias se las quedó Alfred y por un tiempo vivió atormentado con eso. _

_Que película me monto yo sola, espero que os haya gustado._

**Notthatbou: **Los rusos acabaron muy hechos polvo en la WWI. Alardearon de tener un ejército de seis millones de hombres pero a la hora de la verdad, los oficiales eran tan ineptos -el nepotismo es lo que hace- que poco sirvió. Los masacraban en el campo de batalla y caían a cientos todos los días. Esa fue una de las causas de la Revolución, y no me extraña. A mi Rusia me gusta muchísimo también, en realidad hay muchos personajes que me gustan que están arruinados por el fandom, porque exageran mucho las cualidades satíricas que el autor les dio, y eso tampoco es. Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ espero que este te gustara también.

**Ann Aseera:** Al final todos se levantan, son fuertes. Rusia tuvo en particular una historia sangrienta de narices y me fascina el hecho de que nunca desapareciera. Por eso respeto mucho a los rusos, al fin y al cabo han vivido martirios constantemente. Y si lo pasó mal en la WWI, con los soviets no quiero decir nada, que eso fue duro de narices.


	10. El terreno

**Resumen:** Histórico bélico. Serie de drabbles sobre la guerra y sus diferentes aspectos. Diversos personajes y épocas.

**Nota de autor:** Fic inspirado en _El arte de la guerra_, de **Sun Tsu.**  
**Advertencias:** Puede que exista alguna licencia e incoherencia pero espero que sean menores. Género bélico e histórico.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 13  
**Palabras totales:** ?

**Disclaimer**: _Axis Power Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es una obra de **Himaruya Hidekaz**.

* * *

**Promt décimo:** El terreno.  
**Palabras: **610  
**Personaje:** Francia. Napoleón Bonaparte.  
**Situación:** Guerras Napoleónicas.  
**Localización:** Versalles.

* * *

«Los jefes con valor son temidos y amados al mismo tiempo.»

**Chang Yu**

* * *

Esa noche, Napoleón le había pedido que cenara con él. Eso era poco usual porque el emperador normalmente comía solo.

Le miró con una expresión complacida cuando Francia se reunió con él a la hora acordada. Estaban solos en el salón aunque de vez en cuando entraba un sirviente para traer o llevarse alguna cosa. Francia estaba seguro de que no lo había convocado sólo por el placer de su compañía, por más que quisiera inflar su ego pensando eso. Napoleón, cumpliendo con esas expectativas, fue al grano al empezar con el postre.

—He decidido ir al encuentro de los ingleses que están en Portugal.

Francia levantó la vista de su copa de nata con fresas y entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a replicar de alguna forma. Sin embargo el emperador levantó un dedo y le hizo callar.

—Sé que te desagrada la idea, pero es lo que quiero hacer, espero que lo comprendas.

Francia frunció ligeramente el ceño, dejando la cuchara enterrada en la nata.

—Pues no, no lo comprendo.

—_France_, ir al encuentro del enemigo es una idea a considerar, sobre todo cuando están atascados junto a nuestro territorio.

—España no se considera territorio nuestro —la voz de Francia sonó débil.

—¡Tonterías! Está trastornado, le deberías recordar que eres su mejor amigo. Además, los españoles detestan a los ingleses tanto como nosotros, esos perros del demonio no tienen nada que hacer si vamos por ellos.

—No deberías confiar tanto en eso.

—Considera la campaña como una prueba de valor, porque irás conmigo.

Francia frunció los labios.

—Hablas de un suicidio, señor mío —espetó.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, temiendo que Napoleón ordenase que le castigaran, aun siendo quién era él. No obstante, Francia no se disculpó, se tragó los siguiente palabras que acudieron a su mente, tratando de reprimirlas de la mejor manera posible, ahogadas en el veneno que le corroía los huesos cuando oía hablar de Inglaterra. Napoleón le miró en silencio y esbozó una sonrisa, tomando un sorbito de su copa, con los ojos clavados en él como si fueran espinas de rosa.

—He terminado, mis disculpas —Francia se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se levantó, retirándose rápidamente antes de que pudiera cometer algún error más.

Recorrió los largos pasillos del palacio como una exhalación, tratando de serenarse. Se detuvo frente a un ventanal, quizá con la intención de calmarse un poco más. Varios criados se retiraron de su camino, murmurando a sus espaldas. Francia inspiró hondo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, notando el sutil temblor que le sacudía las manos. No tenía idea de si el emperador se había dado cuenta pero su ira se debía al miedo. Una súbita sensación de que no importaba lo que él quisiera o el pueblo pudiera necesitar, Napoleón haría lo que quisiera. Francia detestaba eso de él, pensando que sería mucho mejor acabar con su frágil y patética vida con sus propias manos. Pero al mismo tiempo quería protegerlo, porque en su fuero interno se pasaba las horas deseando estar cerca de él y poder empaparse de su aura humana de poderío. Era una especie de amor-odio, admiración-repulsión y no sabía si sentirse contento con eso. Desde que se convirtiera en su jefe, Napoleón le había imbuido con una especie de hechizo, como a muchos otros hasta entonces. Sus defectos jamás eran tan graves como para que Francia lo condenase y sus virtudes las ensalzaba hasta casi el extremo.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal, notando el frío del vidrio hincándose en su piel. Suspiró sin darse cuenta.

Oh, le adoraba, cómo le adoraba... y eso le daba miedo, un miedo atroz.

* * *

_Bueno, después de un tiempo he regresado con estos drabbles. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero he de decir que entre que se me rompió el pc -y doy gracias a que guardé los fics-, se me había quedado este a medias, lo he borrado, reescrito y todo eso... he tardado más de lo debido. No sé exactamente si se llega a comprender el sentimiento que quiero transmitir con este drabble en sí, espero que sí XD o seré una pésima autora. Con este colgado quedan tres drabbles para finalizar este conjunto._

_Gracias por esperar y espero que os haya gustado ~_

**Ann Aseera:** Más o menos, podría decirse que sí, no sé demasiado de Corea pero en el caso de Estados Unidos, el país se escindió en dos sin ayuda externa -o no demasiada. Quiero decir, que no pasó como en España, que una parte del ejército sólo propició una guerra civil-. Las guerras civiles tampoco me gustan demasiado, porque es casi como algo que no debería pasar, es estúpido que un país se mate a si mismo porque no sabe arreglarse con diplomacia.

Espero que este te haya gustado también, a pesar de que no tiene "acción" XD.

**Notthatbou:** Creo que sé de qué doujin te refieres, también he visto cosas de estas por ahí, aunque ninguna referida a guerras civiles. He de decir que no sé si mucha gente comparte mi idea pero pienso que ya que a los cuerpos de las naciones los crea la población, cuando parte de un país se escinde y sus habitantes se consideran otro aparte, creo que nace una representación más, sobre todo si la división es tan palpable. Luego, como las naciones que se derrumban, mueren, está claro.

Francia e Inglaterra hacen lo que les conviene, como todos XD. Y no te preocupes, las rases del libro no son mías así que no tienes que pedirme permiso, se encuentran en ña obra y cualquier las puede buscar ^^.

Saludos~

**Suzume Mizuno:** Rusia no sé cómo sigue existiendo, debería haber implotado o algo, porque no es normal, tanta historia sangrienta, ya no sólo las guerras recientes.

No soy cruel, se supone que Joseph no desaparece del todo, que sigue viviendo en la mente de Alfred XD -suena tan gay eso-. Inglaterra y Francia apoyaron a la Confederación porque necesitaban las materias primas que se cultivaban en el sur y si en el sur se acababan los esclavos... ya sabes.

Ya falta poquito para que se acaben ;_; *hug*

**9696:** Me gusta que el boca a boca surta efecto, de verdad, me hace feliz ver que algunos lectores llegan por recomendación y no por, que se yo, aburrimiento o casualidad, es casi como si reconfortase más. Me halagan mucho tus palabras, la verdad sea dicha. Empecé esto como método para recobrar la inspiración y poder seguir con los fics más largos y al final... se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores trabajos. No te preocupes por los reviews, no me muero por ellos. Me pongo contenta cuando los leo pero sé que el_ feedback_ en la comunidad hispana no está muy arraigado -incluso a mí me da pereza escribir comentarios a veces-. Me alegra mucho, muchísimo que te guste como estoy haciendo esto, me apreció una forma original de publicar cosas cortitas.

Espero que este te haya gustado también y hasta pronto ^^

PD: He de contestarte al privado pero nunca encuentro el tiempo, soy mala persona D:


End file.
